Visibly Invisible 3: Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by XTREME-RANDOMNESS
Summary: Dylexia's back with new best friends, grumbling first timers, sea sickness and a whole lot of fun. Edmund X OC. OC X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Visibly Invisible 3: Voyage of the dawn treader**

**(Pilot) Chapter 1: Hard to explain**

**~1 year later~**

**Dylexia's POV:**

My gaze lazily flicked among the dozens of wall racks and the shiny, inviting accessories that seemed to tease me with the extremely high price tags pasted smugly on them. Teria looked back at me and sighed exasperatedly.

'Dy, if you're not gonna buy anything, can we go back?' she asked in a bored, take-me-home tone. I shrugged.

'I warned you I was just going for window shopping. This…,' I gestured around the shop. '…is window shopping,'

'Staring around at racks and bags longingly, yeah pretty much,'

Another year had passed. Teria had helped me get over the sadness bouts and was truly being a friend I always wanted. She friggin got me a Prada handbag on the sweet seventeen. Although I seemed to pass as carefree, the nightmares I had every night were only bore patiently by me. I was trying to buy Teria something for her seventeenth that was two days away, but the prices were making me flinch inwardly. Prada? I couldn't even afford the non branded things.

'I don't need anything. Does that help, let's just go. If you give me your smelly socks for my b-day, does this look like a face that cares?' I laughed as she made a funny face, and put her arm playfully around my neck, before I gasped and ran to a hanger, detaching myself immediately.

'No way, only sixteen bucks and way cool!' I eyed the purple and white sparkly party dress and looked at Teria expectantly. She sighed.

'What kind of a sick minded person would reject that?' she asked me and I squealed, taking it off the hanger. Well, there was one problem solved.

-XX

'Thank you,' I beamed at the cashier before taking the shopping bag and thrusting it into Teria's arms, who seemed to be taken off guard and lost her balance and fell back with a squeal. I tried to grab her arm but someone was quicker than me.

I watched in shock as an arm grabbed her and the person pulled him to her chest. My gaze travelled to his face, and I suddenly felt, wow if I wasn't madly in love with Ed, he could've been the one.

Olive green eyes scanned Teria's face as she kept her eyes squeezed shut and a mop of dark, black hair fell over his forehead in a very uh…heroic way. His arms were muscled, his chest extremely toned and he was one to die for. But no, I eyed him normally; he had NOTHING on Ed.

Teria opened her eyes half scared and locked his gaze with his, her eyebrows furrowed.

'Uh...you can let go now,'

He immediately dropped her; I fought back laughter.

'Sorry,' his voice was lyrical and soft. Teria blushed as she stood up, dusting her jeans. I rolled my eyes at the intimate soul-mate moment and looked around the shop again until a shop display in a toy shop directly opposite to the store caught my eye and I stared at it, transfixed.

It was the picture of a large ship with a dragon's exterior and an extremely Narnian appearance. The boy was by my side in an instant.

'You like that picture, huh? Wanna take a closer look?' I looked at him in disbelief. Did he just flirt with a girl he'd never even seen in his life?

'I'm not flirting,' he threw his hands in the air, looking at Teria as she joined me, shopping bag recovered and all. 'You're not flirting,' I repeated after him and Teria scoffed.

'The guy who has the nerve to _drop _me, yeah, he is so innocent,'

'I didn't know it counted in the criteria,' he threw back coolly, before turning to me.

'My dad owns that toy store, you can come over,'

'Are you sure it's okay?' I asked him with a raised eyebrow, and Teria tugged at my arm.

'My feet are killing me, no please,' I grinned teasingly before pulling her with me.

-XX

'It is just a friggin ship. A _ship_,' Teria dryly reminded me for the millionth time as I ran my fingers on it over and over. I just did what I'm good at; I stuck my tongue out at her.

'You didn't tell me your name,' Teria snapped at the boy who had dropped her and he grinned.

'Shane,'

'What a horrendous name,' she muttered before pulling at me again.

'If I get cramps, you'll pay for the massages, so move it,' she threw at me and pulled at me before I noticed a movement in the picture and focused on the spot.

'T, it moved,'

'What moved?'

'The water, it moved…look,' I saw a wave crashing in the boat's side gently and a bird flying across the deck, before going out of view. Teria tugged at my arm again.

'Dy, nothing is moving, the guy is watching, don't break down,' she whispered as I felt Shane's T-shirt clad shoulder bump into mine and he too focused with me.

'She's saying the water's moving?' he said in a disbelieving voice, staring at Teria over my head, who I felt nodded, but I was too overcome with excitement to pay attention. Could it really be I was going back to Narnia?

A spray of water suddenly hit the three of us and I squealed in excitement as Shane stood tongue tied and Teria grabbed my arm.

'Narnia,' we whispered together as the water started coming out of the painting, flooding the entire store, and submerging us at the bottom. I kicked desperately, wondering what kind of sick game Trusty Boy was playing, when he obviously knew I couldn't swim. As I coughed and felt water enter my system, an arm roughly grabbed mine and pulled me to surface where I coughed and tried to regain my breathe, staring at Shane who looked shocked but composed, struggling to keep his head above the water. The sun temporarily blinded me, before my foot collided with something hard below the water and my forehead hit a massive golden wall. As I tried to keep from crying out, I noticed that it wasn't a wall at all; it was…wait it was that ship from the painting.

And in a split second, I wondered what we'd explain to Shane who'd be freaking out once we were on safer…uh…surfaces. I wondered where Teria was before my body started to go underwater and Shane pulled me up again, and I noticed he had a knocked out Teria on his back; practically.

'Normally I'd be asking you where the hell the store went,' he panted with effort, pulling the both of us towards the ship. '…but right now, I think I need to survive first,'

I smiled, despite myself before something thin hit me on the head and I squealed, detaching myself from Shane and pulling it off, before he saved me from going underwater for the millionth time. It turned out to be a rope, and I instantly grabbed it, tugging it a little and it went right up, making me shiver as air hit my soaked body. My feet hit solid wood and I let go of the rope which fell right back to Shane, but I didn't care about him right now. I was just staring open mouthed at Lucy who was staring as astonished at me, before we lost it and ran to each other.

'Dy, I had a kind of a hunch it was you!' she squealed, pulling me in a hug and I hugged back, before staring over my shoulder at Shane who appeared, coughing, dumping Teria on the ground for the second time that day.

'Never…am I…,' he coughed again, and I found Lucy eying him curiously.

'Who is that?'

'That's Shane, he's…I really just met him, and he got dragged with us,' I replied truthfully as he pulled himself to his feet, looking at Lucy and her apparent 1940's clothing.

'Okay, I'm officially freaked. Please tell me I'm not in a painting,'

'You're not,' I agreed. 'You're in Narnia,'

'Where is that? Some secluded island in an effing painting? I wanna go back right now,'

'He's sounding like Eustace,' Lucy groaned and I raised an eyebrow.

'Who?'

My question was answered as a blonde boy with a very um…interestingly shaped nose and bad aura coming out of him. He looked pale and shaken, followed by Ed, who seemed to be dried out now. My heart skipped several beats as our gazes locked and I beamed at him as did he, before he walked over to me and pulled me in a hug which I whole heartedly returned.

'I missed you,' he whispered in my ear, before I heard Teria groan and detached myself, smiling at him and ran to her.

'Are you alright?' I asked her, shaking her as she sat up, glaring immediately at Shane.

'What the hell is he doing…?' her sentence was punctured by a cough, and I rubbed her back, fighting the urge to smile at Shane's horrified expression.

'If I'm not supposed to be here, why the hell…send me back right now,' he shot at Ed who looked at him with furrowed eye brows.

'And you are?'

'Shane, and I want to go back,'

'Well you can't if Aslan has seen it fit to bring you here,' Lucy brightly supplied, causing the new boy, Eustace to snort.

'As if,'

'And who's…,' Shane's eyes widened, as a Minotaur came from behind a curtain causing me to flinch.

So you know what he did? He fainted.

-XX

Shane was stubbornly sitting on an empty wine barrel, watching as Ed and Caspian dueled playfully, me cheering and Lucy standing on a secluded corner, staring at the water.

'This is madness,' Shane mumbled, and I grinned.

'When I first came here, a Minotaur hung me upside down,' I tried to brighten him and he looked at me, shocked.

'You've been here before?'

'Twice, and trust me, it's not a bad place,'

'Yeah, the king's nice,' Shane agreed, looking at the duel.

'That's my boyfriend,' I made conversation, pointing to Ed and he grunted. I felt awkward; Teria was lying down so I was stuck with the newbie, and the disgruntled cousin.

'So, Dylexia, right? How old are you?' he asked me with a smile and I stared at him, confused before replying.

'I'm seventeen,' I kept my reply short, and he smiled.

'I'll really have to get used to the fact that I'm in a painting on the wall of my dad's toy store,'

'Toy store, I'm in a painting on the wall of my house, bloody traitor,' Eustace piped up in a bad mood tone.

'The painting was just a source for Trusty boy to get us here,' I said in a know it all voice, before both the boys looked at me.

'Who's trusty boy?'

Ed walked over with a grin as everyone went to work and I held out my glass of water to him which he sipped gratefully.

'Hi Reep,' I greeted good naturedly, wondering why he was there, as the adorable mouse trotted to me, causing Shane to flinch.

'First a Minotaur, now a walking mouse? Great,'

'I talk too,' Reep replied indignantly and Shane's jaw dropped open. I just looked at Ed as he smiled back, closing my ears against Eustace's "unhygienic quarters and unchartered waters" rant. Until Ed suddenly said 'he's just warming up,' that I came back to real world. My mind told me to enjoy the time we had together while we had the chance, even if it meant looking at each other and smiling.

Hello, Narnia.

**Well, surprise, surprise. I didn't disappoint, did I? And I sure shocked you! Well, I got reviews and PM's asking me to update so I did. Hope you like this installment.**

**R&R.**


	2. Of non innocent germs and pirates

**Visibly Invisible 3: Voyage of the dawn treader**

**Chapter 2: Of non innocent germs and pirates**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I watched the bluish green water as the washes crashed with the sides of the ship, staring over at Shane who hadn't moved an inch since he had sat on that drastic barrel and wondering where Ed was. My question was answered by an extremely warm hand going in mine and a body pressing against my back.

'You know how much I missed you right?' he whispered softly in my ear and I smiled, sinking my body into his chest as much as I could.

'Yeah, I have a pretty valid guess,' I whispered back, looking back at him as he pressed his lips to mine in a brief kiss before we went back to staring at the water again.

'Caspian wanted to fill you three in as to where he's going with this,'

'Where?'

'Nah, it sounds more charismatic when he says it,' Ed pointed out and I laughed, gazing over at Shane again.

'Poor guy, he was just showing us that picture that pulled us in,'

'What picture?' Ed asked in a very surprised voice. I looked back at him and shrugged.

'Just a picture in his dad's toy shop of the ship,'

'Oh,'

We fell silent, just feeling each other's presence and pressed to each other until an extremely triumphant laughter made us fall back to earth from our eloquent day dream. Gazing sideways, irritation took over my nerves as I saw Eustace pointed at us with a crazed expression and Shane staring between us curiously.

'Ha, wait till you send me back to England! Then I'll tell your mother just what you are doing with a girl you've just met!'

I raised an eyebrow before looking back at Ed.

'You didn't tell him?'

'Is there something I don't know?' Shane asked, staring at Eustace whose jaw had dropped open and was gaping at us like a fish.

'We're engaged, mallet mouth,' Ed casually, literally threw at him and he looked close to fainting. Shane still sat there coolly.

'Congrats,' was all he said.

Our attention was suddenly diverted as Teria appeared from the chambers area, holding her head and still clad in her jeans and T-shirt though she had discarded her jacket and looked fairly dry now. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled friendlily at Ed and wiggled her fingers.

'Hi, brother in law, and who are you?' she said in a comparatively weak voice, looking at Eustace with raised eyebrows.

'I'm Eustace Clarence Scrubb who doesn't want to be here,' he said in a sour voice, and Teria scoffed.

'Aren't you brighty? You feeling better Shane?'

He didn't answer. Well, that was happy mood eh?

'Edmund,' Lucy appeared from Caspian's cabin, smiling brightly at Teria who rushed to give her a hug. After they were done squealing (I wonder when they became besties), Lucy stared in our direction.

'Caspian's calling them,'

'Why me again? I already know every teeny bit about Narnia,' Shane immediately piped up, but Lucy shook her head.

'No, he wants to tell you something else I think. Probably about the seven lords,'

I nodded and freed myself from Ed's grasp, ignoring Eustace's placid 'Great, now there are seven fairytale lords?'

Caspian smiled at me as I entered through the flaps and bowed in a very gentlemanly way.

'Lady Dylexia, Lady Teria, Shane yes come in. Oh you're here?' we looked back at Eustace who was making faces in the doorway but entered after us anyway.

'Okay, so since you have joined us, I expect you to help me in my quest,'

'Quest?' Shane repeated after him and Caspian nodded, raising an eyebrow at Eustace's scoff, but ignored it anyhow.

'Okay, so, Shane I told you about the Telmarines, about who you already know…,' he directed at us, ignoring Eustace as he stupidly asked who they were. Eh, clueless fellow.

'My uncle tried to kill my father's seven closest friends, the seven lords of Telmar. Well, they sort of fled the Lone Islands and there has never been any word from them,'

'So, we're sailing to find them right?' Shane immediately caught on, and Caspian smiled and nodded. There was silence until Shane opened his mouth.

'Isn't this like a video game, I wonder if each lord gives seven extra lives,'

All was awkward until Teria hit him on the head.

I lay in bed, feeling the scratchy sheets and listening to Teria's light breathing. I had been tossing and turning in bed since I had lay down but I just couldn't sleep. Maybe I was too excited, or maybe I was just missing Ed like crazy but…

'That's it,' I whispered, sitting up immediately. I was just not used to sleeping without him. Damn bastard, made a habit of things for me. My thoughts made me smile. Well, better go find him.

I suddenly flinched as the clanging of swords faintly hit my ears. It was past midnight; who the hell could be dueling at this time of night? Teria sat up at once, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

'Did you hear that?' she whispered slowly and I nodded, thoughts going through my mind.

'Narnia doesn't have pirates, does it?' I suddenly looked at her, and we bolted to the door together. The corridor outside the quarter was silent, and the sound was the strongest from the deck above. Another fear point gained.

'Oh dear,' I whispered as the clanging got worse and then I faintly heard Ed.

'You're an actual natural aren't you?'

'What the hell is your guy doing?' Teria was instantly irritated and I laughed lightly before opening the chamber and peeking out, staring as Ed fought with who looked like Shane.

'Boys,' Teria grumbled, poking her head out with mine.

'Boys,' I agreed as Shane yelped at the sight of us; Ed immediately turned and gave me a "whadaya-want-ginger?" look. Except for the ginger part, that is.

'You are pretending to be pirates…why?' Teria stared between them as Ed pulled me up to deck, Teria still where she was and most eloquently ignoring Shane's outstretched hand.

'Well, since we're going to find shore soon, we might as well get Shane strengthened here, eh? He's an absolute natural,' Ed added in an admiring tone, and Shane nodded with a beam that I was sure was invisible in the night's darkness. Teria sounded unimpressed when she spoke.

'Natural my foot,'

Well, I could easily see them kissing by next week. It happens.

-XX

'Shore ahead, pull over,' were the first words I heard that shattered my dreamless sleep. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to adjust myself to the light that came from the low window beside my bed. The water was still as blue as before.

'Get up sleepyhead!' I suddenly yelped as a pillow hit me the face and I jumped out of bed abruptly, staring at a fully dressed Teria who stood there in all her Narnian glory.

'Why the hell did you not wake me up?' I muttered with my mouth half closed, because my morning breath even disgusted me. Teria sighed and picked up the pillow on the floor and…threw it back at me?

'Aren't you in a very…hitting mood?' I droned, rubbing my eyes as Teria babbled alongside me, following me to the bathroom, if you could call that chamber with a single tub of water in it, that.

'It's the Lone Islands and Caspian's sure one of his Lords is there. They're _hyped_!'

'Are you sure you didn't take a ton of caffeine last night?'

'No, positive, why?'

'You look like you won't be able to go to sleep till Christmas,' I supplied in a logical tone, and Teria rolled her eyes.

'Why don't you stop following me and tell Shane all that?' I suggested as she made to follow me into the "tub chamber". Teria made a face, and her hype went out with a poof.

'Why would I talk to that jerk?'

'You've known the guy for a day, how do you know he's a jerk?'

'He dropped me!'

'I…oh…right?' I said unsurely before slamming the door in her face and locking the little wooden key in the lock. I could still hear her, screaming at how I broke her nose. Eh, typical.

-XX

I could sense Teria going green beside me as we set out towards the Lone Island shore in small boats. Ed, me, Teria, Shane, Lucy and that toad of a guy, Scrubb maybe, were sharing a boat, and he wouldn't stop whining.

**Warning: I have forgotten all dialogues, except for a few, so consider this story non movie and non book verse. This is XTREME version :P **

'Why does the sky and the water have to be so blue? I mean, can't there be some change in it?'

'Exactly,' Teria coughed, before leaning over Shane and throwing up in the ocean.

'You alright there?' Caspian hailed from the side boat and we unsurely stared at Teria who was still over Shane, making no move of getting up.

'You'll catch non innocent germs from me, miss,' he said dryly, and she immediately sat up, her colour a little better as we pulled up to shore. Scrubb was still whining.

Typical.

**Okay, so the real action starts in the next chapter. I read on Wikipedia that three years had passed in the movie since Prince Caspian. So you can consider all of them 19, and Shane 20, and Eustace…I don't even know what he is and Lucy 18. Review.**

**XTREME.**

**PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT MESSAGES TO ALL THE READERS OF THE STORY**

**P.S. Message for Queen Natalie the Creative: **

**If you read this…you added me to all four Author, Story alert, and favourite author, story. I appreciate that. Please review next time. **

**Message for tiahawk:**

**Thanks for the author alert. I expect a review next time please.**

**Message for FelipeMarcusThomas:**

**You're the greatest person I know **

**Message for peace-love-jackson:**

**Thanks for the story alert! **

**Message for Princess Nexda the Wise:**

**Here's your B-day prez. HAPPY B-DAY!**

**Message for Ballerina Beck:**

**Thanks, I expect a review next time! **

**Message for Edward Cullen's girl:**

**The reason your message is the last is because I was looking through the mailbox in the order of the hits, and you were the first. You jump started the hits…big hug.**

**Alright, I hope I covered everyone, and if I forgot anyone, sorry, please tell me in a PM or review. The reason I'm doing this for the first time, just after the first chappie is because of my mom. She told me to appreciate you guys, and I had to type all this with her by my side (not that I'm complaining). Thanks for making my day guys. Also, my O level results are gonna be out next month. Be sure to pray for me!**

**XTREME!**


	3. I'll be your heroTeriaShane special

**Visibly Invisible 3: Voyage of the dawn treader**

**Chapter 3: I'll be your hero**

**Dylexia's POV:**

The Lone Islands were freaking me out…officially. It was just so…yellow! And scary; I was literally regretting wooing Ed into taking me.

'I'm sea sick,' Teria muttered, staring around at Shane who rolled his eyes.

'There's no sea,'

Point noted. Teria grumbled and walked on anyway. The lone islands really were deserted; nothing but jagged windows, gloomy houses and dirty clothes used as makeshift curtains. It was horrible.

'I don't know about sea, but _this _is making me sick,' Lucy muttered, as Ed and Caspian took the lead, Eustace in the farthest distance from us. I saw him staring inside a window before he hurried back to us, his face suspiciously flustered.

'What was in there, cuz?'

'Huh? My name is Eustace Clarence Scrubb, mind you,'

'Did you see something forbidden in there?' I ignored his statement extremely placidly. Eustace blushed and shook his head, shaking a finger at me.

'Of course not! What would you think it was?'

'Mating?' came Edmund's far off suggestion from the front which made Shane crack up and Teria smile weakly. Eustace blushed even darker and mumbled something along the lines of "sick bastards". Look who's talking.

We reached a rather big, church like building which was as haunting as the other things around, but seemed to have a darker aura around it. Eustace immediately stopped and protested.

'A person would be crazy to go in there, wouldn't they be? I mean look at the state of this place, seems it'll just…come down on a person wouldn't it?'

Everyone ignored his rant. Eh, typical.

'So, we're going in, Eustace, why don't you go and guard…uh…something?' we looked around the desolate deserted landscape and Eustace immediately nodded, pushing past me and taking Ed's outstretched sword which weighed him down immediately.

'That's a good suggestion cousin. Very ~insert groan here and a miserably failed attempt to lift the sword~ logical,'

'Logical indeed,' Caspian agreed and Ed stuck his hand out for me to take, which I did. His hand was still warm and mine was still cold. Happens, all the time.

'Stick together everybody,' Lucy ordered, as Caspian cautiously opened the run down door with his foot. Teria threw Shane a look.

'Can I stick to you instead Lucy?'

'Don't insult me, miss,'

'Stop calling me that,'

I rolled my eyes and shut my ears against their bickering as we entered the extremely darkened, what looked like an archway, with a little bluish light coming from an overhead patch in the roof.

Ed freed his hand from mine (it wasn't a Velcro grip anyway) and went with Caspian to check out the large bulge under the patch, shining his flashlight around. Lucy and I kept close. You can never tell what can come out of what corner. And with Narnia, well, it's impossible to keep track isn't it?

'What is this?' Ed wondered aloud, looking at the bulge. As I peered over his shoulder, I saw a list with names crossed out in them.

'War memorial?'

'Of course not Teria,' Shane immediately contradicted and I'm pretty sure they stared at each other dangerously.

'Well, whatever it is…it's best to…,'

Lucy suddenly shrieked mid sentence as people on ropes suddenly descended out of nowhere from the patch holding swords and looking like ninjas. Oh, damn.

'Get them,' one of them bellowed and I yelled loudly as someone wrenched me by the hair towards the other side. What the hell…where was he touching?

I kicked his knee as much as I could before he let go with a howl and a slap aimed my way that made a three point landing on my cheek, making my face whip to the side. Where was Ed? Where the hell was everybody…I didn't even have a sword. That bastard thought I…

I screamed as I was thrown to the ground and somebody…what, was he sitting on me?

'Stop it or I'll run this sword straight through him!'

I looked to the source of the voice at the doorway, the weight making my head spin. It was Eustace, under the sword of a rogue. Who saw this coming? I did.

Everyone threw their swords to the ground, Lucy with a super loud clatter and somebody wrenched me to my feet. In the darkness it was hard to tell who it was.

'She's plain wild, sir. She'll make a good fortune,' I was thrown at someone, Ed's howling and growling to let me go completely ignored.

'No, I'll take her. You take the others to the market, those who can't be sold…you know what to do,'

There was chaos as everyone struggled and I fought and clawed at my captor, Ed's yelling to let go silenced after a blow. My eyes widened as he spat blood out and stared at me, panicked. I was thrashed around again, but those hands around my arms were too strong. I couldn't even feel the blood running in them. All I knew was that I was with a man, and he was no good, and I dead for sure. Oh...god…

As I wrenched to the side, and a blast of sudden cold air hit me in the face, I knew I was big time dead.

'Aren't you a wild one?' I heard from above me as I thrashed around again. This guy was driving me nuts.

'Let go of me…you…creep,' I struggled, more out of panic as he nearly lifted me off of my feet and pushed me inside a building with a long winding corridor ahead. This building was lighted better than the entire town and I suddenly had the air knocked out of me as I was pushed inside the nearest room.

This was not happening.

-XX

**About a couple hours later:**

I looked at my hands as the man groaned on the floor and how wild my punches had been. Some super human Dylexia strength had come out when I realized I wanted my first time to be with Ed and not with some scary jerkface. I don't even know how I did it. I just…did. My clothes were part torn and there were a lot of bruises on me, not to mention that my lips were really, REALLY swollen. But it didn't matter.

Now just in the world was I?

**Shane's POV:**

I tried to free my hands from the bounds as they pushed Teria up for selling. I wasn't concerned, just…she was sick and a sick person shouldn't be sold. No, a healthy selling is as bad…it's just…crack it.

'50,000,'

What the hell…

'56,000,'

Woah was she really worth that much?

'80,000,'

And after those torturous three seconds, he banged that hammer down.

'SOLD,'

No way. I looked at that man who took Teria's rope bound hands. He looked like some sort of sick, bastard? Or was it just a natural makeover?

'SIR, LISTEN TO ME!'

Why did I scream?

The man turned to me instead. I took a breath and choked over the next words that came out of my mouth.

'Take me instead,'

Why the hell was I digging a hole for myself? For that irritating girl who was starting to grow on me _just_ a little? That's silly Shane; nobody grows on anyone just after a day. That's it.

Could I take those words back?

'I could, lad, but you see, after my wife died last year, I haven't had a bit of decent fun in a long time, and I'm not a same sex lover so, sorry lad,'

Fun? Same sex lover…

I hated the way Teria's eyes widened in fright.

'YOU BASTARD, COME BACK HERE!' I yelled instantly as his words made a little bit more sense in the scorching heat only to be hit in the back painfully which made me shut up.

I didn't even care as Lucy was sold up there, and Eustace was refused. My eyes were fixed on that bastard as he pushed her inside the caravan. Why…why didn't it move?

Why didn't he move the caravan?

Oh no he wasn't going to…

Sudden commotion turned my attention to the dawn treader crew who had sprung up to the rescue. A sailor untied my hands and I immediately dashed towards the now slowly moving caravan, ignoring the 'Are you okay, son?'

I left the fight behind me, running as fast as I could, judging by how hungry I was. There was still a little bit of strength left in me while I could help it.

'STOP THE DAMN CAR!'

I knew it wasn't a car. But that's what I would've normally said…so it just sorta came out.

'STOP THE DAMN CAR YOU HEAR ME? STOP…IT!'

I clutched a piece of fabric on the caravan and pulled it, praying it was enough to stop it. It dragged me behind for about five seconds before halting, making me immediately wrench it open and pull her out wildly by the arm, shaking and with swollen lips.

'You okay?' I panted as Reepicheep came from behind me and entered the caravan, obviously to kick his butt. Teria was shaking and then she did the unimaginable.

'I was scared,'

Did she throw herself at me?

I groaned as her hug knocked me to the stony pavement below and how she cried in the crook of my neck. But I did realize one thing.

I didn't exactly hate her.

**Okay, so I decided to give them a part too, cuz they have to fall at some point. If I messed up, just tell me.**

**REVIEW 3**


	4. Taking a little break

**Visibly Invisible 3: Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**Chapter 4: Taking a little break**

**Teria's POV:**

'Don't behave like a little girl!'

'I am a little girl!' I hissed back and Shane rolled his eyes-again. He could win medals for the amount of times he did that.

So, I was saved; by the most irritating person on the planet. Everyone got a partial happy ending didn't they? Dylexia managed to find us, or we managed to find her (maybe?) and it was quite a treat to see Edmund breathing down the neck of a Dawn Treader sailor who was eying Dylexia (half naked and shivering) with interest. You know "interest" (?). No? Then you're just dumb.

Well, Ed got his sword which he's currently scraping to look the least bit silver. Dylexia and Lucy were treating the men's bruises (namely Ed and Caspian respectively) and Reepicheep managed to mangle my harasser. Good riddance.

It was kinda embarrassing though to detach myself from Shane who was looking like I knocked the wind out of him. It was such a stupid thing I did, but trust me huns, if it was Godzilla who saved me, I would've done the same thing.

And that mist thingy! That was the worst part. Thank God I didn't see it or I would not have been able to sleep for months.

Currently, _Shane_ is treating _my _bruises.

'Ow…you bastard you…,'

'This if the sixty seventh insult you have aimed at me miss,' he didn't even look at me, painfully rubbing that rug over my wrist where the guy had pinned me to the 'car' wall. I sniggered as I remembered Shane yelling.

'STOP THE DAMN CAR YOU HEAR ME! STOP ~pause for pulling effort~ IT!'

'I don't care why you're sniggering, but I don't really like you wriggling so much,'

I leaned down and bumped my head into his; painfully.

And then it was neither my fault not his.

No, scratch that, it was his fault **ENTIRELY**.

He kinda raised his head eyebrows furrowed to look at me and just like that, his lips bumped. Into mine.

I blinked and I could feel his frown got deeper as we both froze in time. Really I did. I was kissing…him. It was better than my diva days kisses…this one wasn't SO bad. It was…just…I felt my eyes closing and his lips just slightly moving against mine…it was kinda…sweet…wait…wait a second…

WAIT WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!

I screamed and we sprang apart. I'm not sure who pushed who, he pushed me or I pushed him but we ended up at decent corners of the room, out of breath.

This did not just happen to me.

And I started bawling.

Wait, why was I crying?

'I'm…I'm sorry,' I remotely heard him say but I just cried, unable to stop.

One of these days, Shane was gonna turn me into a friggin head case.

**Dylexia's POV:**

I frowned and looked at him again as he scraped the stupid tin piece over and over and over. I was like…completely invisible to him. I sighed and considered doing one of those "seductive movie scenes". You know, those 'Leave the paper and let's do something interesting love'.

I shook myself. Uh…why did I just imagine that?

'This sword's nice isn't it?'

I looked at him as he beamed at me, and sighed, nodding and feeling the cut on my legs stinging just slightly. He didn't even notice.

'Uh…Ed…,'

He looked at me and I wondered what I was supposed to say next. I wanted to say "DITCH THAT STUPID SWORD!" but I sighed again.

'What's wrong?' For once he put the sword aside and turned to look at me. I felt relieved as that irritating tin stick got out from my senses where it had been prodding me for the past hour.

'You know how I escaped that man without something really serious happening? It was because I…,' I suddenly cut off as irritation drew over my senses. There he was, with the sword again. I felt so depressed I shut up; and he didn't even notice.

Ever since I had came here, I felt so distanced from Ed. He was always tangled up in something military, playing the prince. Now, I was really feeling like we should break up. No really I was. Because the more I felt for him, the less I felt him feel for me.

I was being stupid and he was being exactly normal but that was the problem. I didn't want him to be normal any more. I wanted him to be special to me, like some really intimate moments that came once in a while.

_Once _in a while.

'Ed,'

'Hmm…,' he didn't sound interested. He was absorbed in the sword.

'Let's…,' my voice choked. 'Let's break…let's break up,'

'Hmm…o…wai…wait what?'

Ed suddenly looked at me in shock, sword ignored as I looked at the opposite wall, trying not to regret what I just said.

'What are you talking about?'

'Um…exactly…what…what you heard,'

'Don't be delusional silly girl,' he scoffed and went back to his sword.

Delusional…silly…girl…did he just scoff at me?

'That's exactly why I want to break up,' I flushed red, fighting tears. He looked at me casually before scrubbing the tin.

'You'll come running back to me,'

Why was he acting like a bastard? A few tears slipped my eyes but I didn't start bawling. Not yet.

'You'll come running back to me if…,' he put the sword aside and got up, edging towards me; it made me a little scared and curious as to what he was talking about.

'If…,' he grinned like an idiot leaning in front of me on one knee and I strongly felt for the first time that I was with him in the same room with a bed in it.

'If…,'

'If?' I gulped.

'If I let you go you silly girl,'

He leaned up and kissed me, full and square on the lips, completely seriously for the first time, pushing me back onto the bed and still kissing me with such passion, I was just…melting. Yup, he hadn't heard me properly. Because this didn't seem like he wanted to end anything.

Nope, as he pulled his shirt over his head and buried himself in my neck, no, he was just beginning things.

Take that you stinky sword.

'I think…,' it was remarkable he was still completely in perfect breath sync. 'That this day's been well overdue for the past five years,'

'Eight I think,' I breathed back as he pushed me gently into the pillows before leaning down to kiss me again. And this time I was sure.

There was no stopping it.

**Okay then, they finally did it. You understand don't you? Of course you do. I'm shoo happy they finally got over the shyness. Oh wait, I'm controlling them. :D**

**Okay so, I expect reviews and I do think this story has gotten a whole lot better than when I started the trilogy quite a long time ago. **

**REVIEW 3**


	5. You're beautiful

**Visibly Invisible 3: Voyage of the dawn treader**

**Chapter 5: You're beautiful**

**(WARNING WARNING: FLUFFY FILLER CHAPTER ALERT. READ IT! I HAVE FOUND A PERFECT BOY TO "PLAY" SHANE (LOL). SAY HELLO TO LOUIS TOMLINSON FROM ONE DIRECTION, IN NARNIA. AND TO MY DIRECTIONER READERS: THANK ME FOR MAKING YOUR LIVES LATER. AND OOH, WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD "PLAY" TERIA?)**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I was floating. I was DEFINITELY floating. There was a white light all around me, and I could feel my weightless body floating amongst the sweet scent of peppermint and strawberries. And...

Was that gun powder?

Everything suddenly crashed and I felt myself falling down, the wind knocked out of my lung, but I didn't fall. I landed painlessly on something soft, something hard around my torso. I squinted my eyes open in the dark, before yawning and opening them fully. I was in...Where was I?

And then suddenly I remembered and a blush crept up to my cheeks.

Oh...that happened.

The room was dimly lighted with the faint light of dawn coming in from the window-the only window-on the right hand side wall. I moved my head ever so slightly and bumped with something hard, followed by a soft gibberish murmur and something's grip tightening against me. Blinking repeatedly, I looked up at Ed's sleeping face and another stronger blush came up to my face as I eyed his bare chest I was currently squished to.

Oh dear, this was awkward.

Well, last night wasn't awkward for that matter. It was quite heated actually, and we didn't lock the door. I'm positive Reepicheep decided to bow out of our 'session' when he accidentally walked in on us, or at least I thought it was him. I was too up in my head to notice.

I noticed my arm was asleep.

Gently, I tried to pry myself out of Ed's arms, feeling the air brush around my bare arm before, knocking me almost out of my skin; he clutched at my arm and grinned at me cheekily, not loosening his embrace.

'You scared me,' I whispered, burying myself in his bare chest as he stroked my hair and pressed a kiss to my hair.

'I'm actually exhausted, and I've fought wars,' he murmured making me blush again before he actually raised my head with his forehead (I'd like to know how he did that) and pressed a kiss to my nose. I shivered.

'Are you cold?' he whispered, running his hand across my bare shoulders, making my head spin from how much he was actually seducing me unknowingly.

'I...,' I bit my lip, closing my eyes shut as he slowly trailed his lips down my neck and my shoulders, as casually as you'd like. A slight gasp suddenly escaped my lips as he bit down lightly at my ear lobe before trailing his lips the same way he had come, pausing at my lips.

'Let's do it again,' he muttered against my lips, licking them slowly, making my head spin. And just like that, he shoved his tongue inside my mouth again, climbing on top of me again, pinning me down.

Oh dear, we were going to be asleep the whole day.

**Teria's POV:**

My policy of the day: hide my sorry ass.

I screamed slightly as I bumped into Eustace, who screamed a string of abuses at me which I placidly ignored. I couldn't bother to face the sorry world right now, not especially after I had created a scene screaming and kicking Shane out of my room last night. It was humiliating.

Currently? I was hiding behind a wine barrel, looking out for Shane until someone tapped on my lower back, with their foot. Not wanting to be humiliated any longer, I spun around with glaring eyes and then shrank as quickly as I had started.

'Heya,' Shane drily greeted me, staring me down intensely.

~Insert big gulp~

**Flashback:**

I started bawling, kicking and screaming. I didn't even know what affected me so much, it was like, I just felt like it. And over his repeated screams of 'I'm sorry,' I just kept bawling, and when he tried to hug me for comfort, I started banging his chest, over abuses I don't have the liberty to repeat.

And then he said it.

'Shut up, will you?' as calmly as you'd like.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

And then he gave me the shock of my life.

Because minutes later, he was roughly kissing me, banging me against the wall, just I thought he was trying to devour me. And I found myself doing the same back, just pulling him in, wrenching his shirt over his head, like the diva days thingie.

And when I belatedly realized what I was doing, I um...kicked (literally) him out screaming, shirtless, making a whole scene.

**Present day:**

I was cornered by the barrel, helpless against his cheeky grin, as he bit into his apple, my eyes awkwardly staring at his moving lips. He followed my gaze and his grin got wider.

'Do I really affect you miss?' he came closer, and I gulped as his arms pinned me against the wall, my bum awkwardly on the barrel. You could say I was sitting on it. And my brain was like...oh lord, why didn't I realize he was this hot? I found him annoying? When exactly was that?

He stared at my lips with a serious expression before replacing his grin and getting even closer to me, so I could feel his breath on me. Peppermint and apple, in short, absolutely addicting. I forgot how to breathe.

'Miss, what do you think about dating me?'

My mind was confused in a blizzard of love sickness as his green eyes bore into mine questioningly, making it impossible to say no. And if you thought about it, this was going to be one of the tension free relationships, we met, got together, dated, _stuff_.

And I nodded.

He grinned before bumping his forehead lightly into mine, turning all serious in one instant. **(Imagine Louis like this, I CAN'T EVEN ~DEAD~)**

'Teria,' his voice was velvety soft and I think this was the actual first time he actually said my name.

'Let's try this out,'

I nodded again, before he leaned in even further and I squeezed my eyes shut and his lips brushed mine and then...

'Oh for the love of, another couple?'

I pushed him away from me, staring at Ed who entered with a love sick smile on his face, biting on an apple, his lips all reddened. There was something different about his tousled hair and his grin as he threw a casual congrats at us.

'What's wrong with you?'Shane asked cautiously as he laughed out loud at nothing.

'Huh? Oh...nothing...,'

He laughed again, and I raised an eyebrow.

'Ed?'

He laughed again before exiting _humming to himself _leaving us staring.

'What the hell is wrong with...,'

I suddenly yelped as Shane had me pinned in the same position in two more milliseconds. I forgot how to breathe again.

'You can consider this punishment for stealing my shirt yesterday,' he grinned before cupping my face in my hands and giving me a gentle kiss.

'See ya my girlfriend,' he winked before casually walking out the door, humming.

What was with boys and humming today?

**Oh my Louis, why so hot?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. In the dark

**Chapter 6**

**In the dark**

**Dylexia's POV**

I walked around, trying not to show how uncomfortable I was walking. I mean two times in less than twenty four hours, either Ed was love sick or he was just trying to give me a hard time. Plus all the bruises from the hickeys and the busted lip; I was frankly a mess right now. And a right one at that.

'Spill!' I mini screamed as Teria threw herself at me out from behind a wine barrel, demand written all over face. I sighed, before adjusting the corset of the stupid dress and looking at her as calm as you like.

'What the hell happened between you and Ed yesterday?' she demanded, walking with me as I didn't bother to stop, feeling hungry and worn out. I sighed again, rubbing my hair out of my eyes.

'Nothing much, we just had a moment,' I muttered, hoping she'd leave it at that, as I hungrily dug into the apple barrel and took one out, biting into it. I wasn't lucky enough to have a non nosy friend.

'Oh my god, you guys slept together, didn't you? Reep, what do you think?' she added to the little mouse who was sitting, probably guarding the barrel and who I had failed to notice until now, he was so well hidden in the shadows. He instantly went red.

Yup, it was definitely him last night.

'Um...well, I shouldn't say anything, it's really their matter...,'

Great answer, Reep. Much respected.

'But...,' Teria pressed on. 'Ed was lovesick and tousled and he had sex hair, she can barely walk, it can only be true, can't it, you guys did...,'

'Yes, we did it, heaven's sakes Teria,' I groaned in exasperation, biting into the apple and walking off or rather trying to, without wincing. I saw Lucy gaping at me from a distance and I waved to her, now realizing how much pain my legs were really in. She walked towards me.

Oh hell no.

'Are you okay, Dy? You look uncomfortable,' she smiled ear to ear and I nodded, trying to ignore the pain. It hadn't hurt so much when we did it, where was this thing coming from?

'I'm fine, I...I j...just...,' my head spun. No, it definitely wasn't that pain. It was something else.

'They slept together! It's so nice, isn't...Dy...? I heard Teria's voice fade in the background as I saw a green mist going round and round the ship's sail, making me go dizzy. A pain hit me all around, and I felt like my arms were asleep.

And then something weird happened.

The mist turned into Greger.

The same sickening smile, the same long hair, the same wicked eyes, only he was all green.

'Come Dylexia...,' he held out his hand. 'I can give you far more love than that prince of yours. I can give you pleasure far more than you have ever imagined. Come...,'

My head spun dizzily again, and before I knew it, I vomited, more out of the fright than out of disgust that I felt at that minute. Not to mention how scared I was. I couldn't see anyone but him on the darkened deck, his hand held out as he walked towards me. I vomited again and then screamed, trying to stop as I vomited. Again.

'Edmund!' I screamed, now proper sobbing as he held me by the arms and forced his misty lips on mine. It was so real, I vomited again, but it seemed to go through him. And then I passed out.

**Edmund's POV:**

I lay beside her, propped up on my elbow, looking at her as she slept, paler than I ever remembered her. I couldn't understand what happened on the deck. She was screaming at nothing. And what a mess she made with the vomits. Fernard said there was nothing medically wrong. I sighed and held her hand, rubbing the inside of her wrist and giving her a gentle kiss. She didn't smell like vomit at all, despite all of those upchucks. I chuckled lightly, before kissing her again, this time on the corner of her mouth.

She intoxicated me. I looked at her with a tilted head, wondering what I even liked about her. She wasn't all that pretty, she threw tantrums, she was badass and she was technically about 70 years younger than me in the future.

What made her seem beautiful to me was beyond me. But it was there.

I kissed her again, and this time, I'm positive she moved her hand in mine.

'Dy,' I softly murmured as she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly and then rubbing at them with her free hand like a child. I smiled gently down at her, before she looked me in the eyes. She looked terrified.

'He came back. Greger, he...,' I could see her eyes shining with tears and I understood the scope of the problem, and sighed despite how scared she was.

'Okay, you don't have to say it,' I pulled her into my chest, as she shook with quiet sobs, rubbing at her back and stroking her hair. I wonder when she was going to get over this scarring that bastard did all those years ago.

'It's alright now,' I whispered and we lay quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

Until the door slammed open, making me almost reach for my sword and Lucy walked in.

'Is she awake?' she whispered, so as to not wake her up. I looked down to see her asleep (like an angel) in my arms, clutching at my shirt. I shook my head as Lucy made an aw face. I just made a "do that again and I'll tell you how cheesy I can be" face.

'Caspian said we've found land. Maybe we can find the lords there. Get ready to get off, we can sleep there,' she smiled before going out and I gave her a little thumbs up.

'Dy,' I shook her, very gently and she opened her eyes like a baby to look at me.

'We've got to go to land now. Can you get ready in ten minutes?'

She nodded and I smiled as she pulled herself out of my embrace, albeit reluctantly and I grabbed my sword from the side of the bed, deciding not to change into armour because it was dead in the middle of the night anyway and watching Dylexia change was more entertaining.

Okay that came out wrong.

**Okay then, this chapter was hella important because it shows what her insecurity or like, temptation is. REVIEW!**

**And thank you for the lovely alerts and PMs. Much appreciated. REVIEW! LOL**


	7. Just the little things that matter

**Chapter 7**

**Just the little things that matter**

**Teria's POV:**

I tossed and turn onto the scratchy mat, watching the dying fire, still wide awake. I couldn't sleep, like at all. I wasn't very good with camping ever since I was little, and always thought the sky was going to come down on me.

I know. Stupid.

I shifted again, this time directing my gaze to Shane, who lay flat on his back, less than two feet from me. He was already asleep, his mouth slightly open, his breathing even, one of his hands over his head and the other outstretched invitingly towards me, unmoving. Sighing, I turned again, this time deciding to stare at the back of Edmund's head, who was hugging Dy to himself, both blissfully asleep. I groaned slightly and sat up, wondering if anyone was awake. But no, everyone lay unmoving, either asleep or pretending to be asleep, even Eustace seemed out like a light.

'Wh...what are you trying to do?' a groggy whisper from my left made me jump, and my head snapped to Shane, who sat up beside me rubbing his eyes and pulling his hair out of his eyes. I sighed and dropped my head on his shoulder, fighting the blush that came up whenever he was around.

'I can't sleep like at all,' I sighed as he slipped his hand in mine with a small laugh.

'And why is that?'

'I can't lie still. I feel like I need to walk around and clear my head,'

Xcc

I never imagined saying that would make him take me on an actual moonlit walk around the damned island we were on. It was actually a bit dangerous to be honest, but who the fuck cared? All I could feel right now was his ice cold hand in my warm one, as we walked around without a word, just enjoying each other's presence.

Ever since he dropped me in that store all those days ago, I never imagined I'd grow to like him so much. And we'd been in Narnia barely over a week and yet I felt like I had known Shane for almost an eternity. The floppy hair, the emerald eyes, the deep personality, the never dying sarcasm...I think it was safe to say I loved him. And in some corner of my mind, I felt I was lucky that we'd return back home together, whenever that was.

And then something struck me.

'Oh,' I halted dead in my tracks, brimming with weird realization and wondering why I had just thought about it now. Shane stopped and turned to look me straight in the eyes, the moonlight elaborating his confused features.

'What is it?' his tone was cautious, the kind of tone you held up with a person who could explode any second. I looked up at the sky and then straight into his eyes.

'My birthday, I missed my birthday,'

'Huh?'

'The day I came here, the day in the toy store, Dy was shopping for me, she bought me a dress, and my birthday was two days from then. Shane, my birthday, it was the day I was being sold to that guy,'

'Oh,' he grinned widely for no reason and put his hands on my shoulders, bending down to my level.

'Well then girlfriend,' I suddenly shivered as he called me that, I was did. 'Happy birthday,'

I laughed lightly, punching him ever so slightly on the shoulder and put my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a random hug. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I sighed, breathing into his unique scent of strawberries and some other masculine thing I couldn't place. It was amazing. I wish I could stand there with him forever.

That's why I was very happy when he gently pushed me away, looking me in the eyes, his hands unmoved from the sides. I stared back, searching for any reason he'd broken the hug, looping them even tightly around his neck.

'Teria, you know what I just realized?' I stared at his lips as they moved, and had to catch my breath. He didn't wait for me to answer.

'I just realized. I haven't kissed you seriously, not yet anyway,' I stared at him in a kind of disbelief, but everything soon dissolved as he leaned in and softly connected his lips to mine. I felt everything fade out, just him and me.

Xxx

I was giddy and repressing fan girly giggles as we walked back towards camp. It was going to be past dawn now, but I regretted nothing about staying up all night. I had gotten to know a lot about Shane, and that was the worst part, where I felt sort of sorry for him, although I didn't say it. How his mom left him alone when he was five, how his adoptive father found him, how he never knew his real father or grandparents from any side at all. How he didn't have any cousins and was always the odd one out in his adoptive family, being the only one with dark hair. 'But hey, I'm special,' You could never tell how much he had actually been through. But hey, he was special.

I also talked about myself, leaving out all the elaborate details that he didn't need to know, because seriously, in all goodness, he didn't need to know them at all.

I felt his hand stiffen as we reached camp where everyone was still out like a light, and I looked up at him questioningly until he pointed to the empty ruffled place where Lucy should've been.

Oh damn, were the two words that went through my head as he hurriedly ran to wake Caspian.

Xxx

**Dylexia's POV:**

Dufflepuds seriously.

This trip was, as Eustace said, getting weirder and weirder. Currently we were staggering back to the ship, me completely clinging onto Edmund, still trying to process what Coriakin had just said to us. 'You are all about to be tested.' And the green mist, oh my god. The thing on the deck made all the sense in the world now. Greger, or rather the mist turning to Greger, telling me he could give me all the pleasure in the world. Tempting me. Testing me. It all made so much sense, it was unreal. I could tell Shane was very excited about the seven swords, I swear I heard him saying to Teria, something about treating this like a video game. Insert facepalm.

If this trip seriously got any more dangerous or weird, I was either going to kill myself or trusty boy, who btw, we hadn't seen at all. Way to disappear and leave us in a mess.

**Two weeks later:**

The boat tossed me around even more violently than before and I squealed, holding onto the side of the bed to keep myself from falling and wishing Ed would show up, which he wouldn't, I know.

We had been on the boat for 14 days already looking for land, or any sign of the lords or the swords. Rations were short, I was starving myself and long story short, it was a pretty blown up situation. There was a rain storm and we were lost in the icy rain and the angry waters. Ed rarely showed up, always helping up on deck like now, and I was back to my room with Teria, who wasn't here, probably with Shane. He had helped out very greatly, until he got sick yesterday. Like really, really sick, burning up for no reason. Caspian said it was starvation, cold and over working. So anyhow, Teria had failed to show up like last night, since the sailor Shane shared with was on deck anyway and they had a really empty room to themselves. I was envious, no seriously, I was.

Sighing as the boat tossed me around for another time, I got off of my bed, wondering whether I should go straight up to deck where every male on the ship (except for Eustace, because well, he was a wimp) were wetting their arses off for the women or whether to go to Lucy's room and, well, talk. It was awfully late at night, but I couldn't sleep, so someone had to be bothered. Except for Teria that is, I wanted to give her all the privacy in the world.

I staggered through the darkened corridors; half falling half stumbling as the ship unstably lurched here and there. I also noticed that I was barefoot.

I repressed several squeals as thunder boomed around the ship and it rocked especially hard. But what did scare me was the thing that flew at me from one of the rooms, and I couldn't make out if it was deliberate or just an accident. Looking cautiously into the room, clutching onto the object which looked and felt like a book of some sort. Peeking into the dark, I suddenly yelled as a lamp went on and under it, like a sleepy demon, stood Eustace, looking as scared as I was. And I think our expressions changed equally sour at the same time.

'You,' we mouthed, me dropping the book at his feet which I scrambled to pick up.

'Next time, think again before chucking stuff at people in the dark,' I turned to go, just as we spoke up.

'Just so you know, it was an accident! Bloody tub tosses you around like a rubber duck and...,' he started muttering under his breath and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not anymore. He just staggered as the boat shook us towards his bed, much like mine, with the low window by the mattress showing the thrashing waves on display. I watched him yelp with the lightning, half realizing that my fear of storms had faded away magically for the night and after long and hard considering, I sat down at the edge of the bed, not sure why. I felt Eustace look at me as the lamp went out with the holder's harsh impact with the opposite wall. Eustace yelped again.

He was crying.

I sighed, grabbing one edge of his blanket and putting it on my legs, perfectly aware of Eustace's confused tearful gaze on me and lay down, the other way from him, so that we weren't side by side, in a sense and that my feet were a decent distance away as to not kick his head. I noticed Reep wasn't in; probably on deck like, well, always.

'What are you doing?' his choked voice spoke up from my far right as the boat threw us around again. I sighed and closed my eyes.

'Being nice,'

'I don't need it!' he tried to sound strong; he failed miserably.

'I know you don't,' I whispered in the dark.

'I don't want a lady to protect me from storms,' nothing drowned out the frightened squeal that he came up with as another boom of thunder threw us off guard. I sighed, figuring he was much like Edmund; pretending to be strong when he was just a lost puppy. We lay in silence after that, Eustace finally having mentally admitted that he needed someone to warm his blankets for him. Until I heard him sneeze violently.

'You okay?' I breathed as he coughed. I didn't hear a response and fell silent, not wanting to sour him any further. He croaked up five seconds later.

'I'm nodding,'

'Oh,' We lay in comfortable silence until he whispered through the dark.

'Thank you, Dylexia,'

I smiled, patting his knee with my free hand as the boat threw us around again, but this time, it didn't really matter to us at all. Until he cleared his throat and when he spoke, I felt irritation fill by being.

'You can go now to that nasty little cousin of mine, you know. I don't need a wimp like you to look after me,'

I didn't move and he didn't make a move either. I smiled and decided to ask one final question.

'What was that thing that the storm threw at me earlier, by the way?'

He mumbled back.

'My secret diary,'

And then when I fell asleep I didn't know, but I learned something. Eustace Clarence Scrubb, I was rooting for him when he redeemed, because there was something there that could be cured. And if I had healed Edmund all those years back, Eustace was gonna be a piece of cake. And this was just one of those little things that matted.

But he snored way too much.

**Surprise, quick update! Review**

**And thanks for all the lovely reviews and alerts. Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Dylexia's POV:**

I awoke with a start as someone bellowed up on deck, falling ungracefully out of bed and hitting my head on the wooden floor with a squeal. The room was a stark contrast to last night's darkened doom and gloom, with faint sunlight filtering through the side window, the sea blue and calm, not a dark cloud in sight.

It was sometime past dawn and the storm was over.

I picked myself up off the floor, looking up to see Eustace out like a light, hidden under his covers, and I involuntarily smiled. This boy was the most adorable thing alive; not physically, just the way he acted. I was smitten.

Yawning, I decided to walk back to my room anyway, but lazily walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind me, dragging my feet like the ultimate lazy bum. I hadn't even proceeded two feet when I saw Edmund, walking down the corridor, in the last stages of drying what looked like a bucket had been emptied on him.

And he looked pissed.

His eyes brightened at the sight of me and I smiled back, not going in to hug him, because well, he was wet.

'Hey, where were you? You weren't in the room,' he lazily said, turning on his heel and walking to the room with me, his wet sleeve around my waist. I took my time to yawn twice before I answered, quite absently, mind you.

'Sleeping with Eustace,'

He looked at me in disbelief as I reached the door to my room and I strolled in, still not seeing what was wrong with my statement. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it. I decided not to say anything, as he spoke, sounding amused.

'You _slept _with Eustace?'

I looked at him as he fought a laugh and threw whatever object I could get my hands on, which turned out to be a cork, which I have no idea as to why it was there. He dodged it easily with a casual laugh.

'What the fuck, Edmund,' I muttered as he playfully jumped on the bed, letting out a strangled sigh, which sounded oddly like one of his sex noises.

Okay, do not think about that. Do. Not.

'So why were you with Eustace?'

'He got scared and he's a really nice person, so I was comforting him,' I leaned against the dresser to look at him, as he hung his head down the bed, upside down, looking at me, well, upside down.

'That was sweet of you,' he muttered and I nodded, deciding to check on Shane and Teria, to ask how he was because I hadn't yet and that was rude. I had barely put my hand on the handle when a hand wrenched mine away, pinning me against the door, arms held firmly at my sides.

'When the hell did you move?' I asked, gaping at the now empty bed and into his eyes as he grinned, clearly enjoying every minute of this.

'Where the hell are you going?' he copied my sentence (almost), not letting my hands go.

'Shane and Teria, he's sick,' I breathed, having no idea why the fuck I was whispering. I just was. He had that effect on me and I hated it. But then I loved it as well. Stupid bastard.

'It's not even morning yet,' he breathed leaning down to my lips and brushing his against me, making me go dizzy. Like fucking always. I shivered and he grinned, letting go of my hands to hold me by the waist, as he started kissing me, his tongue tangling with mine as I clutched at his hair, throwing everything to the wind. Shane and Teria, who?

He broke the kiss to get his shirt over his head and I managed to whisper out, even though I felt like I would never be able to breathe ever again.

'D…don't…h…have time for…t…this,'

I peeled my eyes open as he grinned cheekily at me, his hand going to my back and deftly opening the bindings before letting my dress fall at my feet, prompting me to step out of it.

'Hell to everything else right now,' he whispered, slamming me against the door in another heated make out session before I heard him whisper into my lips, his grip tightening to my waist.

'Jump,'

And I did, wrapping my legs around his waist as he backed out onto the bed until, well, he dumped me on it.

Yay, this was going to be a long morning.

-XX

Someone was banging something on my head. I whimpered and hid my head even further into Edmund's side as he groaned, pulling the sheets on us as we shivered like mad. There was another bang, and someone burst in, gasping and then running right out.

'I'm sorry! I just wanted to let you know we found land, but carry on!' I heard Teria scream before hurried footsteps went away from our door. I heard Edmund chuckle, his body vibrating.

'Isn't she banned from here for life?'

'It's her room,' I mumbled, wanting to just sleep but I felt Edmund get up from my side. I gripped at his sweaty arm, not caring in the least and moaned in protest. He laughed out loud, for some reason.

'Haven't you driven me crazy enough with that sound?'

'Shut up,' I mumbled as he sat back down, my nose squished against his bare thigh as he stroked my hair.

'Come on, love. It's time to get up,'

'I'm tired!' I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes but he wasn't falling for it, freeing himself and pulling his trousers on that were discarded on the floor.

'Get up,' he warned and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Might as well.

**Teria's POV:**

I ran back to my room, well Shane's room, where he sat on the bed looking sick and horrible, but I was too weirded out to notice. He looked up at me tiredly and smiled.

'What's wrong babe?'

'I just saw, well, you don't wanna know, just walked in on something awkward,'

He laughed weakly.

'I have a pretty big idea what that was,' he coughed, before retching and hurling into the bucket beside him, carefully angling his head so I couldn't see anything. I instantly felt sorry. And worried.

'Are you okay?' I sat beside him as he pushed the bucket away behind the bed and collapsed in my lap as he put my hand to his forehead. It was still burning.

'Do you want me to get Lucy's cordial for you?' I whispered, hoping he wouldn't refuse. He shook his head and coughed, retching without throwing anything up.

'Just stay,' he whispered, and before I knew it, he was out like a light in my lap, shuddering every five seconds and frankly, I had no idea what to do. I'd never had sick boyfriends before.

But as Shane kept reminding me, he was special.

**Kay so, I'm ashamed of this chapter. It was extremely unnecessary and a filler, but I wanted to update so…let's just live with the crappy filler lol. REVIEW!**


	9. You bloody idiot!

**Chapter 9**

**You bloody idiot!**

**Dylexia POV:**

I was tired; oh so, _so _tired. Edmund's hand felt heavy in mine and my eyelids dropped and I barely noticed when I was hauled into a boat, or when Reep made a sexual joke or when Shane leaned over the boat and threw up, Teria's hand softly rubbing circles in his back. No, all I noticed was the pounding in my hand and how soft and warm Ed's shoulder was.

I felt sea sick for the first time in that boat.

-XX

Land, as Caspian had labelled it, turned out to be a rocky patch of land that looked extremely dodgy and dusty. There was silence everywhere and it screamed in my ears. Something weird passed my head, something I had read on facebook, something about _if you notice the voices of the silence they notice you_. My face scrunched up as I tried to restart my brain, jumping ten feet in the air as Ed waved a hand in front of my face.

'You okay there?' he asked, amused and I realised I had held the face and let my features relax giving him a smile.

'Yeah, just remembered something strange that's all,'

'Oh?' his hand slipped into mine, forever warm and I nodded.

'Yeah something about the voices of the silence,'

'You sound ridiculous,'

'Fuck off,'

He laughed a musical laugh—_his _musical laugh—and I laughed with him, even though I didn't have a clue what the hell was so funny.

-XX

This is a bad idea, my mind chanted as Caspian lowered himself in a hole that seemed to have been carved into the sandy beach. There was a thud and my heart sunk but then Caspian was calling out to us and it suddenly wasn't so scary anymore. Well it was, this was Narnia, you could have a mammoth in here and everyone would leave it be on Trusty Boy's sane (not so sane) judgement.

'After you,' Ed breathed in my ear and I didn't mean to _jump_, I just lost my balance and stumbled and then I could almost _hear_ Ed roll his eyes and I was falling and then I was on top of a heap that was Caspian.

'Oh my God I'm so sorry oh my god,' fell from my lips as I got off him, stumbling into Ed who had landed gracefully on his feet behind me. I still don't know why the fuck he laughed. Caspian rolled onto his feet grinning a little painfully.

'Don't worry we all have our,' he dusted his shoulder. '…moments of…ah…weakness,'

Did the bastard just wink at me?

Elbowing Ed who seemed to find the whole situation funnier than he should, I stalked away moodily and if I hadn't caught myself, I had walked straight into a water puddle and I halted straight at the edge, yelping and falling backwards, allowing Ed to drag me back, his chest vibrating with a mocking laugh.

'Are you on a falling world record Dylexia?' he teased and if he didn't feel warm and protective against my back I would've shoved him away.

I said _if_.

He decided to let me go anyway, my mouth forming a pout that Lucy grinned at, and edged towards the pool slash puddle warily.

No one, it seemed, notice the sudden green that flooded it.

'No, Ed wa-,' my warning paused in my mouth as he dropped to his knees, suddenly tensing up.

Well, shit.

'Caspian,' his voice was strained. 'Look,'

Caspian edged forward, a gasp escaping his lips as Ed turned to look at me and Lucy and beckoned us forward. Cautiously, I heard the sand crunch under my feet, peering over Ed's head into the pool, right into the eyes of a statue that lay at the bottom of the not so shallow puddle. It was shiny and _was that made of gold_.

**(Okay listen home dawgs its been ages since ive watched this so ima improvise this scene k much love)**

'That's…one of the lords,' Caspian choked out and my head snapped towards him.

'What the fuck,' I swore as Ed took a stick, apparently having spotted something and fished it around in the water until it hooked to something and raised the stick-now goldified at the edge- a golden sword hanging on it.

'This pool,' Lucy whispered.

'Turns everything into gold,' Ed finished, inspecting a gold shell in his hands. I waited for someone to speak, the following silence biting my ears as Caspian stowed the sword away and Ed stayed on his knees.

'We could be rich,' he whispered and my eyebrows raised almost comically because _say what_.

'What?' Caspian asked, voice echoing confusion and we all stared at Ed as he turned to look straight at Lucy, eyes wide, maniacal, wild. I took an involuntary step back.

'Lucy, look at this,' he splashed the pool with the stick, his eyes growing wilder as it slowly turned golden. 'Look at this pool, we could be rich, we would never have to listen to everyone to anyone again, not do anyone's bidding, we could be rich,'

For the first time in my life, I was genuinely scared of Ed.

'Edmund you can't take anything out of Narnia you know that, this is Aslan's,' Caspian chided in a soft voice and the crazy eyes snapped to him, his face contorting into a scowl.

'And _you_,' he snarled. 'Every time, I got overshadowed by _you_. Either you or that _Peter_,' he spat and my eyes widened because what the hell was wrong with him. He continued.

'Give me that sword, Caspian,' his voice lowered dangerously and Caspian held onto the gold sword in his side, his voice steady eyes hard.

'No,'

Hell broke loose.

**Teria's POV:**

I watched as Shane inhaled a shaky sigh, looking healthier than he had in a while, stretching his arms as we watched Eustace bound around doing whatever the fuck he did.

'Guess I was just sea sick, huh?' I turned my attention to Shane as he gave me a small smile and I returned it, running my fingers through his hair.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' he laughed lightly, jumping a little on his feet and I grinned, watching the excited blue eyes dart between me and Eustace who was edging closer and closer to the end of a cliff.

'Should I give him a complimentary push or what?' Shane laughed, making a pushing motion with his hands and I noticed they were a bit calloused, something I hadn't yet felt in his touch.

'Calloused?' I questioned.

'I play. Guitar,' he added as I raised an eyebrow and I smiled widely.

'That's great!'

'Need yourself a sexy guitar player?' he winked exaggeratedly and I shoved him playfully.

'You wish,'

His laugh was cut short as a scream sounded from the side of the cliff. The same one where Eustace had been wandering.

And he wasn't there.

If he didn't die from the fall, I was going to do the fucking honours.

**Dylexia's POV:**

Everything happened too fast.

Edmund let out a strangled cry. Edmund drew his sword. Caspian drew his sword at the last minute. Their swords clanged together. And then Edmund was snarling in Caspian's face.

'I'm not going to do anyone's bidding,' he whispered in a snarl, drawing his sword back and charging forward again, only to halt with wide eyes as Lucy screeched 'Stop it!' and threw herself between the two boys.

'Stop it right now! Can't you see what's happening!?'

I blinked, dazedly thrown out of my reverie as Ed stumbled backwards, sword falling from his hands.

'The mist is tempting you! Can't you see that?! Now stop it! Both of you!'

I blinked as Ed looked around, dazed and confused, as if a spell had been broken.

And then dumbly turning to me, he stared for about 5 seconds and then.

'What?'

If I could, I would've punched the daylights out of him. My mouth moved of its own accord.

'You bloody idiot!'

**Okay hi lovelies, I know I have been MIA for like almost a year and I'm so so sorry I just had exams and a fuckload of other drama and UGH. But now I'm back and I'll update once every two weeks, scouts honour! –poses- Review and favourite or follow idk do somethingg :D **


End file.
